


Bechloe Week--Day 3 Drunk Texts

by willorwont5331



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willorwont5331/pseuds/willorwont5331
Summary: Chloe and Beca attend a Taylor Swift concert, and Chloe has the time of her life.





	Bechloe Week--Day 3 Drunk Texts

 

 

[ ](https://willorwont5331.tumblr.com/)

 

[willorwont5331](http://willorwont5331.tumblr.com/) 

Bechloe Week -- Day 3?

I know I’m two days late, but I had an idea for this fic for a while and could never finish writing it. However, this morning I finished it, and I wanted to share even though its late.

* * *

 

“Are you ladies planning on drinking tonight?” **  
**

An usher for the stadium asked the two women while they were waiting to get into the doors.

“I am!” Chloe took the opportunity to push her wrist in the direction of the employee, waiting to receive her wristband. Beca tries to hold in her laugh while Chloe has the brightly colored wristband stuck to her arm.

“Why would you drink at a concert? Don’t you want to witness Taylor Swift live with all your senses still sober?” Beca asked the woman beside her, who’s excitement gets stronger with each step closer to the entrance.

“Alcohol could never ruin this experience. It can only enhance it.”

Beca chuckled at her girlfriend’s child-like enthusiasm. The younger girl was always amazed at how carefree and loving Chloe was. There was nothing in the world that Chloe couldn’t get excited about, and that was one of the things that Beca loved about her so much.

Beca couldn’t care less about seeing Taylor Swift in concert, but she knew that Chloe was a big fan, so she would never say that out loud. She wanted this to be an amazing night for Chloe and didn’t want her indifference ruin it.

Chloe lead Beca on a walk around the stadiums perimeter where all the concessions stands were located.

“Holy shit! Look at that!” Beca looked towards where the redhead was pointing. In the window of one of the stands was a alcoholic slushie drink that was easily over a foot long.

“That’s insane! You have to get one!” Beca encouraged the other girl. Chloe jokingly put her index finger and thumb up to her chin and after a few seconds exclaimed, “Yes I do!”

They walked up to the counter, and Beca ordered three of the slushie drinks, one for her and two for Chloe. Beca figured that Chloe wanted to let loose tonight.   


“Jesus fucking Christ, these are delicious.” Beca said after she tried a sip of her drink. Beca watched Chloe take a drink of one of hers and saw her eyes grow about double in size. “Wow, you aren’t kidding!”

Before the women made it to their seats, Chloe had already almost finished one of her drinks and was starting to feel the effects of the drink. She was a little wobbly and even more affectionate than usual. “Slow down babe. You’re not going to remember any of the concert,” Beca said, as Chloe leaned into her side of the stadium seat. Chloe’s head found its way to the crook of Beca’s neck, and she tilted her face slightly so her lips were on her neck.

“I like when you get all protective,” she whispered into her neck. Beca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rubbed her back. Chloe left her head on that spot for a few minutes. Beca loved seeing her this happy.

By the end of the first opening act, Chloe had finished both of her drinks and had moved on to Beca’s slushie. Beca didn’t mind, she was just happy that Chloe’s head was on her shoulder.  

Chloe had a smile on her face that hadn’t left her face since they passed the entrance gates. Her head felt like it was in clouds but somehow still grounded in the moment with her favorite person by her side.

“I love you Beca. I just wanted to remind you of that, because you’re being so nice,” the older spoke with a lazy smile on her lips. Beca lifted her head to properly look at the beautiful girl beside her. “I know you do loser. I love you too.” Beca pulled her into her arms even further than before.

Beca didn’t get the chance to feel bigger than her girlfriend very often, and right now, with Chloe leaning on her shoulder and close to her body, she felt like she could protect her from anything.

When the stage became dark and music began to play, Chloe perked right up off of Beca’s shoulder. “It’s starting! Bec, are you ready?” Chloe asked.

“I think I should be asking you that. Are you okay?” Beca noticed that Chloe’s eyes were beginning to get shiny with unfallen tears. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, it’s just so exciting, and you know I’m an emotional drunk!” She explains while wiping her eyes clear.

The smile on Beca’s face wasn’t because of the lights or music. It was because of Chloe. Her girlfriend was staring so intently at the stage watching the dance moves and the lights that her mouth had begun to hang open.

When the girl of the hour stepped on stage, Beca wasn’t looking at her. She was looking at the girl beside her that was singing along to every word and dancing in the small space that the stadium seat allowed her to have.

“Hey, I am going to go to the bathroom. Let me know what I miss?” Beca told Chloe after a few songs.

“Okay, but you have to hurry Bec! You don’t want to miss much!”

When Beca walked into the bathroom, she let out a deep breath as she soaked in the quietness of the room. Her ears had started to ring with the noise of the stadium. When she locked the stall door she felt her phone buzz from her pocket of her leather jacket.

**OMG grt back hereeee! Itsss sooooo gooff!**

Beca laughed at Chloe’s attempt to send a message while distracted and drunk.

_Chlo, I’m peeing right now. Can I finish?_

**Ughhhhhh fine. I gurss so but plzz hurry! I misssss youuuuuu**

Beca and Chloe had been together for nearly two years and had known each other for about five years now, but Beca’s heart still flutters when Chloe gets all cute and emotional. She needed to get back out there.

She finished in the bathroom as fast as possible and made her way back to the seats. She doesn’t think she’s missed more than one song.

When she arrived to the empty seat beside Chloe, the redhead grabbed her hand. “I’m so happy you’re back! I missed you!”

Beca took Chloe’s bobbing head in her hands and pressed their lips together. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Chloe pulled away to look back to the stage. Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“You’re such a weirdo.” Beca had to lean her face into Chloe’s ear in order for the other girl to hear her.

“Yes, but you love me.”

“Of course I do weirdo.”

Beca drug Chloe towards her so that her body was in the space in front of the younger girl’s. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist and rested her head on her upper back, swaying to the music.

Chloe looked back at the shorter girl and just smiled.

The concert ended and Beca maneuvered out of the stadium and drove them both home. When they got home, Beca helped Chloe out of the car and into the house.

The smaller girl set Chloe on the couch in the living room and went to get her some water. However, when she returned to the couch, Chloe already had her eyes closed. Instead, Beca grabbed two blankets from their room and place one over Chloe, so she wouldn’t get cold. She used the other one for herself as she tried to make herself comfortable on the floor next to the sleeping girl.


End file.
